theprincessdiariesbooksfandomcom-20200213-history
Principal Gupta
'''Principal Gupta '''is the principal at Albert Einstein High School Biography Mia's Freshman Year Principal Gupta calls Mia Thermopolis to the office and assigns her detention for shoving an ice cream cone onto Lana Weinberger's chest. Principal Gupta seems concerned for Mia, as she has never known her to have behavioral issues. After Mia gives some of her cough syrup to Michael she is called to Principal Gupta's office and her cough syrup is taken away.The Princess Diaries, Vol. II: Princess in the Spotlight After Mia's interview Principal Gupta pulls Mia in to the office to talk about her mental health and why she feels unpopular. Principal Gupta encourages Mia to join an extracurricular, which Mia informs her she does not have time for, due to being a princess. After Mia pulls the fire alarm to prevent Lilly's walkout, Principal Gupta has an assembly to urge the perpetrator to come forward. After Lana lets Mia know that she knows she pulled the fire alarm and Mia smashes her cell phone Principal Gupta suspends Mia for one day.The Princess Diaries, Vol. III: Princess in Love When Principal Gupta met Grandmère for the first time she curtsied.Princess Lessons: A Princess Diaries Book She played Officer Krupke in the Drama Club's production of West Side Story.The Princess Diaries, Vol. IV and a Half: Project Princess Principal Gupta goes with the Gifted & Talented on the spring break trip with Housing for the Hopeful to. Hominy Knob, West Virginia. After Boris throws up on the bus, she and Mrs. Hill attempt to clean it up before the bus can be hosed off at a rest stop. Principal Gupta gives Boris dramamine for the rest of the trip. On the trip back she makes sure to give Boris dramamine before they board the bus. During a lacrosse game, Principal Gupta is forced to chase an aggressive Central Park squirrel off the field. When Lana and Josh begin making out after the lacrosse team wins, Principal Gupta hits Josh on the back of the head with a clipboard. Principal Gupta talks to Mia after the incident with Boris and the globe.The Princess Diaries, Vol. V: Princess in Pink Mia's Sophomore Year Principal Gupta mails out an announcement before school reminding students of the school rules and revealing the new presence of security cameras. She schedules an assembly for the first day of school to welcome new students and introduce them to the activities where Lilly nominates Mia for student council. The day of the debate Mia and Lana are brought to her office for their fight but Principal Gupta chalks it up to nerves and escorts them to the debate. During Mia's speech she tries to cut Mia off, but Mia continues. When Mia finishes she tosses Principal Gupta the mic before running off the stage. Principal Gupta tries to introduce Lana for her rebuttal the crowd boos her away, requiring Principal Gupta to turn up the feedback on the speakers to get the students' attention, but Lana has already run away. At the end of the day Principal Gupta announces that Mia has won the election with 641 votes to Lana's 359. She is then seen escorting Ramon Riveras away when he is revealed to be a ringer.The Princess Diaries, Vol. VI: Princess in Training Around Christmas Principal Gupta has to tell Mia not to wear Frosty and Rudolph baubles as earrings, as they are against the dress code.Holiday Princess: A Princess Diaries Book Principal Gupta comes to the cafeteria (which she never does, because she allegedly stepped on a tater tot once and it grossed her out) with Mr. Wheeton to confiscate all of the copies of Fat Louie's Pink Butthole and take Lilly to the office. She calls the Drs. Moscovitz to come and get Lilly.The Princess Diaries, Vol. VII: Party Princess Principal Gupta leads a PTA meeting where Mia plans to address the Physical Education program, but Principal Gupta avoids calling on her. She finally allows Mia to bring up her proposal at the end of the meeting but rejects Mia's proposal for costing too much money and reminds her that she doesn't have a great history with finances and she abruptly ends the meeting.The Princess Diaries, Vol. VII and a Half: Sweet Sixteen Princess Mia's Junior Year When Mia is the only person nominated for Student Council President Principal Gupta informs the student body that she is disappointed. When Mia fails to show up for her speech Principal Gupta allows Lilly to deliver a speech and run in Mia's place, which she wins.The Princess Diaries, Vol. VIII: Princess on the Brink Principal Gupta recommends Dr. Knutz to Phillipe. After Mia is caught writing in her diary instead of participating in P.E. Principal Gupta takes her diary away and tells her she can collect it at the end of the day. When Mia returns to get her journal Principal Gupta sits her down and tells her she is concerned that she is no longer spending time with Lilly, though she appreciates that Mia and Lana are no longer fighting. Principal Gupta tells Mia she wishes she would engage in more extracurriculars as she hasn't attended any meetings for the school paper all year.The Princess Diaries, Vol. IX: Princess Mia Mia's Senior Year Principal Gupta calls Mia to the office for a "family emergency" which turns out to just be Grandmère taking her to mani-pedis. She attends Mia's 18th birthday party with her husband. At prom she crowns J.P. and Mia Prom King and Queen, respectively.The Princess Diaries, Vol. X: Forever Princess Physical Appearance Principal Gupta is described as older and having a big black mole on the side of her nose.The Princess Diaries Continuity Principal Gupta is called Vice Principal Gupta when Michael references her in Royal Wedding.Royal Wedding: A Princess Diaries Novel References Category:Characters Category:AEHS Teachers